The Resistance
by Mark Swarbrick
Summary: A group of aliens who have formed a resistance movement against their own kind enlist the help of David Vincent. The group of believers face a race against time to prove alien existance before they need regenerating.


**THE INVADERS**

**Tonight's Episode – The Resistance**

The car roared away tyres squealing on the tarmac. One of the passengers frantically turned round and saw the dazzling headlights of the car that was trying to run them off the road.

"Put your foot down, we must get away."

"I'm going as fast as I can." The reply came with a trace of fear.

In the following car two men watched as their quarry swerved across the road not letting them pass.

"This time we will have them." One of the men smiled.

"Come on!" panic in the car being chased. The driver was at the limits of his ability and nearly lost control as they took a corner too fast.

"They are all over the place!" one of the pursuers laughed.

"Let's see how they like this!" his right arm moved out the window, in his hand a revolver and he squeezed the trigger.

One of the passengers of the fleeing car screamed.

"They are shooting at us!"

Bullets whistled past the occupants as they desperately continued the quest to flee the two men in the back Cadillac chasing them.

"It is time to finish them off once and for all." The Cadillac driver sneered.

In the fleeing car, Julia Pepper implored the driver to hurry and somehow lose the men chasing them, the men who wanted to kill them.

The Cadillac was now touching their rear bumper. The occupants lurched forward as the car smacked into them. It was now trying to run them off the road.

"Do something!" Julia Pepper screamed.

The black Cadillac again attempted to shunt them from the highway.

"Look out in the road!" front passenger Jon Huxley yelled.

Tony Wilde swerved to avoid the debris, some rubble dropped from a lorry, the black Cadillac did not. The front tyre exploded on the rubble causing the driver to lose control. At the speed he was going the car was totally out of control and veered off the road and crashed into some trees catapulting the two men out through the windshield.

Tony Wilde had managed to control his car and they had screeched to a halt, nobody was injured, just shaken up. The two men from the Cadillac had fizzed and glowed red and turned to dust.

Tony Wilde and his companions were not surprised by this. They were all glad that it was not them dying in that manner.

Tony Wilde now spoke "Listen guys, we can't do this without outside help. We have to contact him. We have to speak with David Vincent."

**ACT I**

"**David Vincent had come into contact with many aliens over the past few years. Some of them had appeared to be against their own kind, against the alien plan to make Earth their world. In between his war with The Invader he manages to find time to pursue his passion as an architect. Not as much as he would have liked but nonetheless he manages some time. A phone call to enquire about having some plans being drawn up was not out of the ordinary but the caller was very keen."**

"Hello Mr Vincent. My name is William Hix, I am interested in hiring your services." Said the voice on the other end of the telephone.

"What is it you have in mind?" David enquired.

"My company Hix Developments are building a new shopping mall and I am looking for an architect to draw up the plans."

"Do you want to make an appointment to come to my office to discuss this further?" asked David.

"Mr Vincent would you be able to meet me at the proposed site." The voice replied.

"I guess I could do. Where is your site?" David asked.

"Our site is up in Moreton." Came the reply.

"That's a few hours drive. When would you like to meet? David said.

"I understand it is short notice but can you meet me tomorrow?"

David knew his diary for the next week or two was empty. Work is work he thought.

"Okay Mr Hix. About 2pm?" David replied.

"That will be fine Mr Vincent. Our site is 246 Titan Drive. I will meet you outside."

David confirmed that all was in order and hung up.

"Well Tony is he coming?" Julia Pepper asked.

"Yes he is coming." Tony answered. "We must be vigilant. Just in case they follow him. I don't think they will but we need to take precautions."

David pointed his blue Ford Mustang in the direction of the main highway just outside Moreton and sped out of the side road. The weather was set fine, a nice clear day in October with little chance of rain although he still needed a jacket to keep warm. His eyes looked for the street signs to see where he needed to turn off. Soon he was minutes away from his destination.

Tony Wilde had arranged his meeting near to a disused paper mill that was earmarked for demolition. He had wanted to make things as authentic as possible. His pretence as wanting an architect was a ruse to get David Vincent to meet him without arousing suspicion. It was risky but he and his companions were themselves at great risk and they needed help. They hoped David Vincent would be that help.

David had reached his destination and parked his car alongside the kerb. Looking out of his window he saw the building earmarked for demolition. Not a large shopping mall judging by the size of the site. He exited his vehicle and lit a cigarette.

Tony Wilde had spotted his guest and was making his way over to him.

"Mr Vincent?" he asked.

David looked round.

"Mr Vincent, I am Mr Hix." The voice said. "Nice to meet you. Please come on through."

Tony Wilde motioned for David to come through the gate. The two shook hands and then headed into the building.

"Excuse the mess Mr Vincent, as you can see the site is due to be knocked down. I have a temporary office inside."

Inside the building Tony Wilde indicated towards on office and the two men went in.

"Mr Vincent these are two of my associates, Miss Pepper and Mr Huxley." Wilde aka Hix announced.

David nodded at the two and surveyed the room. There was a desk which Mr Hix sat behind, a chair in front of the desk and the other two persons were seated to the right of Mr Hix. The scenario seemed a little odd and David had has senses on full alert. Something was not right.

"Thank you for coming." Hix said warmly.

"You need an architect." David interrupted. "For a shopping mall."

"Yes Mr Vincent, we need your services." Hix continued.

"As an architect?" David asked, slight suspicion in his tone.

Julia Pepper looked at Tony Wilde then spoke to David.

"We need your help."

"Okay." David replied.

"I mean we need help and you are an expert in matters in which we need help."

"I am an architect so that is what you need help with, drawing up some plans?" David answered.

"Yes we need help with some plans you might say."

"Forgive me for sounding confused here, but what exactly is it you want?" David asked hiding the feeling of doubt in his voice.

On the desk of Mr Hix a buzzer sounded. The one called Huxley looked worried.

"Look what is going on here?" David now demanded.

"I'm sorry Mr Vincent can you bare with me." Hix implored.

Huxley quickly left the office with Hix following him close behind. David looked on wondering what on earth was occurring. Miss Pepper motioned to him to stay in his seat.

"Was he followed?" Huxley asked Tony Wilde.

"I don't know but someone is coming through the back of the building." He whispered back.

The two waited to see who was sneaking through the building. From their vantage point they would get a good view when they emerged. Sadly for them they did not notice the two men who had sneaked up on them from the other direction.

"Do not move!" A voice ordered.

Huxley and Wilde froze.

"Turn round slowly." The voice commanded. "Hands in the air."

The two men did as they were told and slowly turned to face their enemy.

"Where is the other one?" the question was asked by an alien leader.

The other alien had moved further along the corridor and signalled to the leader he could hear voices inside an office.

"Move back into that office." The leader ordered. "Do not make a sound or else I will kill you now."

David was lighting a cigarette as the office door burst open and Huxley and Hix were shoved inside. David also clocked two men holding guns who followed them in.

"The whole bunch and a bonus." The leader declared. "Nobody move."

Huxley and Hix stood in front of the desk with their hands up. The leader signalled for Miss Pepper to stand next to them.

"Who is this one?" the leader asked of David Vincent.

"He's nothing to do with it." Wilde replied.

"Look I'm here because I was hired as an architect." David spoke up.

"He does not know anything. Leave him out of it." Wilde said.

David's feeling of unease had been right. He had sensed something amiss since he had arrived.

"All of you will now accompany us back to base." The leader stated. "Move out slowly and to the back entrance."

At gunpoint the four were led to the rear. Outside they saw a van with blacked out windows. The leader ordered them to the back of the van. The doors opened from the inside and another alien got out of the back.

"Tie them up then put them in the back." The leader ordered.

The alien tied up Hix and Pepper and forced them into the back of the van. The other kept guard holding the others at gun point

David looked Huxley in the eye. Both of them could read each other thoughts. As the alien attempted to tie David up, Huxley kicked the other alien in the shin. David then back head butted the other alien behind him. The alien dropped his gun and clutched his face although no blood flowed out of his broken nose. Huxley was trying to grab the gun from his foe whilst David had already picked up the gun the alien had dropped.

The alien leader had now ducked for cover next to some large trash cans. Huxley had now overpowered his enemy and clobbered him on the back of the neck with the gun. The blow was enough to kill him and he vanished in a glow of red. David now knew the score.

From behind the trash cans the leader opened fire. David and Huxley ducked for cover and returned fire. The other alien tried to make a break for it. Huxley fired his gun and despatched the alien in the familiar red glow.

"Can you get a clear shot at him?" Huxley asked David.

"I'll go around the van. Get him in crossfire." David replied.

From behind the trashcans the alien leader got ready for action. Into his alien communicator disc he informed his comrades of the situation. He then peeked out and fired his gun at the van.

"Now take him out!" David yelled.

Huxley and David fired at the leader. He took bullets to the chest and staggered forward. David looked on surprised as the leader started to glow yellow. Brighter yellow still until he had fizzled away into ashes.

"What the hell." David began.

"Mr Vincent, we must get out of here immediately." Huxley said as he began to untie his friends.

"Yeah well you might want to tell me what the heck is going on. You are one of them." David replied sternly.

"Please Mr Vincent, I will explain in detail to you but first we must get away from here." Huxley informed him.

**ACT II**

David followed his three new friends through town and then on the highway out towards the back roads and to a secluded old farm house. They parked inside a barn next to the farm house then all four headed inside.

"Mr Vincent I must apologise for the incident earlier. We must be even more careful in future." Hix began.

"You might want to start with an explanation and it better be good." David said curtly.

"My name is actually Tony Wilde." Hix explained. "My associates are Jon Huxley and Julia Pepper."

"Would you like some coffee?" Miss Pepper asked David.

He nodded his confirmation. Inside the farmhouse David could see that these aliens had some kind of computer system up and running and some dials that looked like tracking signals. The alien called Huxley was busying himself monitoring the dials and giving Wilde the all clear signal every now and then.

"You are all aliens." David said. "What is it you want and why are your own kind after you?"

"Mr Vincent, please take a seat and I will explain everything to you." Wilde replied calmly.

David took a sip of his coffee. "Okay, I am listening."

"I and the other two are indeed aliens. As you know our people have been on your planet for some time now. Not all of us agree with what we are trying to do. There are others like us here on your planet and we have formed a type of resistance movement." Wilde explained.

"Against your own people." David stated.

"Yes, that is right. Some of us were sent here as what you would call conscripts. We had no choice. On our planet not all are equal. We are what you may call an underclass on our own planet by the rulers."

David listened to the words but was still wary.

"When we could we broke away. There is a network of about twenty of us scattered across your nation. We try to disrupt their plans and sabotage their facilities as best we can."

David lit a cigarette and finished off his coffee.

"On our planet we are mere slaves. However we do not agree with how they want to destroy your world so we take our chances here and try to halt them. There is nothing left for us on our world now and if they catch us they will eliminate us."

"Why should I believe what you are saying is true?" David demanded.

"You saw what happened earlier. The reason we contacted you is because we need your help. We know that you have been waging your own war against them. You know a lot about the subject."

"How do I know that was not staged?" David demanded.

"I understand why you may feel sceptical." Wilde replied.

"You could have set this whole thing up as some sort of charade." David countered.

"Please David, what we are saying is the truth. We really do need your help." Julia Pepper said.

"What is it you think I can help you with?" David asked.

"Do you believe what I am explaining to you so far?" Wilde enquired.

David rubbed his eye brow. "Let's say I do. Now I have a question for you."

"Yes, go on."

"That alien leader. When you people die on Earth you glow red then burn out. He turned yellow." David enquired.

"That is because he is a leader. Because they were losing so many of them, if they are killed here now they end up like what you would call spirits." Wilde expanded.

"Spirits?" David asked.

"The leaders do not die forever, they glow yellow and are returned back to our own planet where they can be regenerated."

"Speaking of regeneration." David said. "How have you managed this if you are now renegades as far as your own kind are concerned?"

"That is difficult. We have so far been able to hijack mobile regeneration stations but I fear we cannot keep doing this." Wilde replied.

"You say you want my help. In what way can I help you?" David asked.

"We only have another four days before we need to regenerate." Wilde answered. "We have hidden away a mobile regeneration van but it is broken and requires some parts."

"Look there could be another way. Will you come to Washington and speak with our government? You are the proof that aliens are going to invade the planet." David suggested.

"Mr Vincent do you think your government would welcome us with open arms? How can you be sure they would trust us? Dont you think that they will imprison us?" Wilde said solemly.

"I know people in the military, people who believe that aliens are here. We never had concrete proof before." David countered.

"While I understand you know people we feel we can only trust you at this stage." Wilde replied. "We need to repair the regeneration van so that we can continue our fight and disruption of the planned invasion."

"Mr Vincent, we have nothing on our planet to go back to. If we are caught by our own kind they will kill us. We feel the same sort of thing would happen by your own government. They would not take kindly to us being aliens." Huxley interjected.

"Can you help please David?" Miss Pepper now spoke softly.

"You say this van needs repairs, what kind?" David enquired.

"The regeneration tubes do not have an infinite lifespan. We need to re-gas them but the circuits that operate them have blown." Huxley informed him.

"Why do you think I can help you fix them?" David asked.

"You have a friend who we believe can help, Edgar Scoville." Wilde said. "Our information is that he is a man with the right credentials."

"Look, if I can help you repair this, then that would mean you can keep on regenerating yes?" David asked.

"We could last another few years I would say." Huxley answered.

"If I agree to help you then you must agree to help me." David responded.

"You mean your people in government?" Miss Pepper said glumly.

"Not necessarily to them but I know other people who can influence those in power. I have been trying to convince the world for over a year that the nightmare has already begun." David replied.

The three aliens looked at each other and nodded in turn to each other their agreement.

"Okay, we will agree to what you ask Mr Vincent." Wilde confirmed.

**ACT III**

The alien pulled his car up off the highway onto the dusty edge. He had not found any sign of the three renegades. He put the circular communicator disc to his lips and spoke into the flashing dial of lights.

"Reporting in. No sign of them yet."

A voice spoke back to him. "Keep searching, I want them found and brought to me."

David had driven back towards town and had stopped off at a diner to make a telephone call.

"Can we trust them?" Edgar asked.

"I think they are on the level." David replied.

"I can send a truck out to you to collect this van. Then it can be brought to one of my depots in Mordam." Edgar instructed.

"Okay Edgar that will be fine." David replied.

"It will be with you in the morning. I will meet you at Mordam tomorrow and we can discuss things further." Edgar said.

"Got that." David confirmed.

"David, be careful. Just take care, this could be massive for us."

"Don't worry Edgar. So long."

Edgar was right of course. This could be massive for them. Could this be the time they could convince those in power that aliens were amongst us and were planning to invade our planet? David hoped it was but experience told him never to count his chickens too early. He decided to head into the diner to grab a bite to eat.

The next morning David had risen early. He was standing outside in the morning sun drinking a cup of coffee. Miss Pepper had also now come outside to join him.

"Good morning David." she said.

"Hello Julia, nice morning isnt it." David commented back taking a sip of his coffee.

"I guess it is David. How do you think today will go?" she asked him.

"Well the plan is to get all of us and your van back to Edgar's depot. That is a place we should be safe." he answered.

For an alien David thought she was rather attractive, about 5'6 with a long dark hair, a curvy figure and a pretty face. They had certainly made her good looking in human form although he knew at the end of the day she was not human. Far from it, she was an alien from outer-space.

"Are others on your planet of the same view as you and the others?" David asked indicating towards inside.

"Some are yes but many dare not say or do anything for fear of reprisals. When we were able we made a break for it. Rather than be slaves on our planet we consider it better to be outlaws against them on your planet. We have more chance of survival here than back home." she replied.

"They must be stopped at all costs." David admitted. "We can help each other."

"I must admit to being a little afraid of what might happen. This is another reason we are different from the others. They show no feelings or emotions as you would call them. While not having the total feelings you humans do we do have slight traits." Julia informed him.

"Tell the others we are ready to leave." David announced.

All four were riding in David's car. They were on their way to meet the truck that Edgar Scoville had sent at the location where the mobile regeneration van was hidden. Soon they had reached the spot and they waited as the truck had not yet arrived.

"Should be here anytime." David said looking at his wrist watch.

Right on cue in the distance they could say a truck motoring towards them. They watched as the vehicle came closer until it was next to them. The driver jumped out of his cab.

"Mr Vincent, nice to see ya." Bob Bubka announced. Bob Bubka was a big man who had served in Korea and had worked for Scoville Electronics for 6 years.

"Hello Bob. The van is hidden over in those fields." David replied pointing in the direction.

"I will go and get it." Tony Wilde now spoke.

Tony headed off across the way to go and fetch the regeneration van.

"I think I will ride in the cab." Jon Huxley said. "In case we run into any trouble it is better we are split up."

"Okay that is a good idea." David replied.

The group heard, then saw the van driven by Tony Wilde. Bob Bubka had busied himself opening the trailer and setting up the ramp so that Tony could drive it into the back. As Tony lined up the van Bob guided him safely inside. Edgar had sent an unmarked trailer, a trailer with Scoville Electronics could have drawn attention particularly with the aliens in the vicinity and searching for the three renegades.

"All loaded up and ready to roll folks." Bob said.

"We will follow you Bob" David informed them all. "How long will it take to get to Edgars?"

"Be about two hour drive or so." Bob answered.

Edgar Scoville was pacing up and down in his Mordam office and looking at his pocket watch. They will be here when they get here he thought. He was sure nothing would go wrong. They had planned the rescue right down to the last detail. Still even reassuring himself he could not help feel a little bit nervous.

"Edgar you are going to where the carpet out keep pacing up and down like that!" Fred Casey his depot manager told him.

"I know Fred, I am just on edge until they get here." he replied.

Edgar decided to stop his incessant pacing and sat himself down. Fred Casey pulled the blinds down on his third floor office and looked down into the yard.

"They are here." he exclaimed.

Bob Bubka dropped Jon Huxley off and then drove his truck round to the delivery bay of the complex. David had parked his car outside the main entrance. Edgar Scoville had hurried down to meet them.

"Good to see you David." he said shaking David by the hand.

"Tony Wilde, Jon Huxley and Julia Pepper." David introduced the three aliens to Edgar.

"Come, we will talk in my offices upstairs."

Inside they climbed the flights of stairs until they had reached the sanctity of the office. Edgar had told Fred Casey to supervise the unloading of the van from the truck and that access to it was strictly forbidden and that maximum security alert for the whole complex was required.

"Everyone take a seat we have much to discuss." Edgar said.

David had told the three aliens all about the group of believers and how they had waged a war against the alien invaders. He told them of their successes and failures.

"Mr Scoville we urgently need help with our regeneration van." Tony Wilde began.

"Yes I understand time is of the essence." Edgar replied.

"We all need to regenerate in three days time." Tony informed him.

"I will have my top people look at it." Edgar told him.

David lit a cigarette.

"We will help you and we need your help as well." he said.

"For a long time we have tried to the government to listen to us." Edgar spoke.

"David has told us all about that." Julia Pepper said.

"We have been close to convincing them but we have ended up coming up short. The aliens seem to outmanoeuvre us at critical moments." Edgar lamented.

"I know you are reluctant to go to Washington with us because you are scared of what they might do to you. I must admit it is a risky move as they could take you from us and then who knows what will happen." David interjected.

"We have three days to repair your van." Edgar continued. "That also gives us time to contact the right people."

"We are proof of aliens as we are." Jon Huxley now spoke. "X-rays or blood tests would prove that. How would they react? Would they believe that we have turned against our own? Will they believe that our people want to invade your world?"

"This has always been a double edged sword." Edgar replied. "We search for proof and when we have it we are not sure how to present it."

The intercom buzzed on his desk. Edgar pressed the answer button.

"Edgar are you ready to discuss the plans?" Fred Casey asked.

"Can you send Sam Bauval up here straight away." Edgar informed him.

Sam Bauval had been an employee at Scoville Electronics for over 15 years. He was a Harvard graduate and a brilliant electronics technician.

"I have a top priority job for you Sam, you need to clear your schedule and this is top security. Meet us at Bay 4 in half an hour." Edgar said.

"Sure thing Mr Scoville." Sam replied.

Sam Bauvel then hurried off to make preparations and designate any of his work to some colleagues.

"We best have a look at this regeneration van of yours and see what we can do." Edgar told the rest of them.

The group reconvened at Bay 4 where Sam Bauvel was waiting for them. The van was safely in the secure area and Tony Wilde was showing Sam Bauvel what the problem was.

"This panel of circuits has blown. We need a new one." Tony said.

"What do you think Sam?" Edgar asked.

Sam had had a good look at the circuits. Although the technology was alien the aliens still had used some materials that were Earthly.

"I guess we can try to reverse engineer this seeing as it is what you could foreign." Sam started.

"How long do you think?" Edgar enquired.

"Well I have never seen anything like this before, could be a week." he replied.

"Sam you have less than 48 hours, a week is no good." Edgar informed him.

"I can help Sam as best as I can. While not an expert in this, he will need our input." Tony Wilde suggested.

"Begin work immediately. We will go back to my office to discuss things further." Edgar stated.

Back up in the office they were in previously, the group decided on what their next moves would be.

"Okay Edgar who are going to inform?" David asked.

"I don't think we should go direct to Washington." Edgar answered. "There is risk involved and we do not want trouble like that Andy Hatcher business."

"Certainly we don't." David agreed.

"What trouble do you mean?" Jon Huxley asked.

"Your people infiltrate at all levels. We have been close to breaking this thing and at the last moment we hit trouble." Edgar lamented.

"What about Major Travis McClean? He said he would help after the experience in San Antonio." David said.

"Who is he?" Huxley enquired.

"One of our believers, he is in the air-force." David answered. "We need you to meet the right people and then take it through to the top."

"You know our reservations about that and we need a level of protection and guarantees." Huxley replied.

"I know and you are important to us." Edgar said.

"Can we get something to eat?" Miss Pepper asked.

"Of course, I will get someone to take you to the canteen."

When Jon Huxley and Julia Pepper had been escorted to the canteen Edgar and David had chance to talk alone.

"We need to act fast." David said.

"I know David, we cannot wait to see if they can fix the regeneration van. We are sitting on the proof of the invaders." Edgar replied.

"Well we need to make some calls, get people who can do something and will listen." David urged. "Just in case they can't regenerate."

Edgar made a call through to Major McClean. The name Edgar Scoville opened many doors and this was no exception as Edgar got through quite easily.

"I will come straight away to see you." McClean said. "Will come by helicopter so be about a couple of hours."

"Okay Major, there is a helipad on the roof of the main building." Edgar told him.

"Once I am there and have spoken to you all I intend to speak with the head of military intelligence. This is the break-though for us all." McClean said excitedly.

**ACT IV**

Staff Sergeant Lomas had thought it strange that the Major had left in such a hurry. He knew all about the incident in San Antonio. He also knew about the alien resistance movement. He found a quiet area and lifted his communicator disc from his pocket.

"Advise track chopper AJK49, unknown destination. Code 17."

"Stand by." A voice spoke back. "Confirm Code 17."

"Affirmative." Lomas replied.

They had heard the distant sound of chopper blades. Edgar moved to the window and looked up at the skies. He could see coming into view a military helicopter.

"It is him." Edgar told the rest of the group assembled back in the office.

Major McClean hovered above the helipad and slowly eased the Bell UH-1 down safely to rest. He switched off the rotors which whooshed as they slowed down. Unbuckling himself he exited the chopper and was ushered inside by Fred Casey.

"I will take you to Mr Scoville Major." he said.

"Okay buddy." McClean replied.

Edgar Scoville introduced everybody and informed the Major of the events that had occurred thus far.

"So you three are on the run from your own kind?" the Major stated.

"We are yes. We are part of a resistance movement." Tony Wilde said.

"We need to move fast on this, they must regenerate in the next two days or else.." David spoke.

"Or else we will die." Jon Huxley finished off the sentence.

"I have our top people working on that." Edgar said. "They have a mobile regeneration van and it is being repaired right here."

"There are people I will speak to, top echelon people who will listen and act." The major continued.

"What assurances do we have?" Wilde enquired.

"Assurances?" asked the Major.

"We are proof that we are alien. We can tell them what we know. Thing is then what? Will your people let us go free?" Wilde said.

The Major tried to hide his true feelings. "I assure you that you will be treated well."

He did not particularly believe those words himself. Even if and when the government and the military knew the truth about the invaders and aliens he could not see that they would just let these three go off on their merry way. The Major knew that at the highest levels that aliens and UFOs were classified national security. He also knew about the so called non existent Hanger 18 in Nevada.

"It is getting late now." Edgar said. "For safety I think we shall spend the night here."

"Safer than a motel" David agreed.

"This is RS3, confirm Code 17 located." the alien spoke into his white communicator disc.

"Standby RS3." came the reply. "Confirm co-ordinates."

"Vector 87N, 44W." RS3 replied.

"Vector 87N, 44W."

"Affirmative Control." RS3 said.

"Await further instructions RS3." Control informed him.

The next morning Edgar, David, Major McClean and the three aliens were all assembled back in the office. Between them David, Edgar and the major had formulated their plan. Their main concern was getting the three aliens to meet with certain members of military intelligence. Once they were convinced of alien existence then as far as they were concerned they had done their bit. What happened to them after then was not uppermost in their thoughts. The safety of the world was the primary goal.

Major McClean had been on the phone to General Richard L Johns of US Army Intelligence. The two had known each other for 20 years and had both seen active duty in Korea together. Both knew the other inside out and the general had no reason to doubt what he was being told.

"Listen Travis this is now top priority." General Johns said.

"Where do you want us all to meet?" Major McClean replied.

"Stay where you are, I am going to come to you and bring some men with me." came the reply.

"That is fine. What time shall we expect you?" Major McClean asked.

"It will be about five hours or so." the answer came back.

"See you then." McClean said.

"What is the progress on the regeneration van?" Wilde asked Edgar.

"They have been working all night on it. We will go down there now and see how things are." Edgar responded.

Edgar and the three aliens went down to Bay 4 leaving David and Major McClean in the office.

"We finally get some action." David said.

"It sure looks like it. When we get these three aliens into protective custody of military intelligence you will have succeeded David." the Major replied.

"Success? They will need to work out how to stop them. Getting them to believe has always been the hard part." David responded.

RS3 had parked up just off the road that led to Scoville Electronics. The alien and his companion took cover behind some bushes. One of the aliens had a hand held scanner and was waiting for the readings.

"Scanning almost complete." said the alien with the scanner.

His companion stayed alert making sure the coast was clear.

"Positive result." said the scanner operator.

"Show me the readings."

"Positive result indeed. It has detected that in those buildings are three of our own."

"You can be sure it is them. I am reporting in."

The alien took the communicator disc from his pocket and spoke into it.

"This is RS3. We have a positive result. Confirm Code 13. Repeat confirm Code 13."

"Affirmative RS3. Confirming Code 13. Good work. Execute Plan KT." a voice at Control informed him.

"Understood. Plan KT." the alien answered.

In Bay 4 Sam Bauval was very tired due to working non stop through the night. Despite this he was feeling pleased as he was able to announce they had fixed up the regeneration van. All that was needed now was for one of the aliens to try it to ensure that it did function.

"What do you need to do to regenerate?" Edgar asked Tony Wilde.

"We need to hook it up to an electric power source, has to be high voltage. We usually hook up to electricity pylons." Wilde informed him.

"We need to test it, make sure it works, otherwise..." Huxley now spoke.

"We know what otherwise is." Julia Pepper said holding her hand up as if to say that the consequences were known but not really a great topic of converstaion.

"Sam, can we test it here? Have we enough power?" Edgar enquired.

Sam looked at the aliens seeking the answer as he did not know since it was their technology.

"There is enough power in the system for one of us to try it." Wilde said as he inspected an instrument panel in the rear of the van.

"Who wants to do it" Huxley asked.

"Let Julia" Wilde replied.

"That okay?" Huxley asked her.

"Yes I will go first." she answered.

Julia Pepper climbed up the step in to the back of the van. Tony Wilde stood at the control panel and twiddled dials and knobs. Julia placed herself on the platform and the glass case closed.

"All set." Huxley said giving a thumbs up sign.

Tony Wilde turned the dial on the instrument panel and the regeneration tube started to hum and glow red. The sound of the humming increased as Tony Wilde turned the dial to maximum. As the onlookers watched the red glow became brighter, the red light turned Bay 4 into a haze of glowing red.

"Almost complete." Wilde told them all.

He turned the dial down and the humming and glowing began to fade. The glass case opened and Huxley helped Julia off the platform. Julia nodded her approval.

"Successful regeneration." she said.

"Great work Sam." Edgar patted him on the back.

"We have some procedures we need to finish off here." Wilde said to Edgar.

"Okay you do that. I am going back up to speak to David. Will meet you back here." Edgar replied.

David was smoking a cigarette and thumbing through a magazine when Edgar walked into the office.

"Where is Major McClean?" he asked.

"He went for a walk to stretch his legs." David replied.

"Oh right, okay." Edgar said surprised. "Anyway good news, the alien regeneration van is now working and Julia has regenerated successfully."

"That is good new. That means they will survive long enough." David smiled.

"Long enough to achieve what we want anyway." Edgar nodded.

At that moment the lights went off in the office. Edgar looked up at the lights puzzled as to why they had gone off.

"That's strange." Edgar said.

He moved to the door and the light switch and flicked it off then on but no light came on. He opened the door and saw that the lights in the corridor were also off.

"A power cut?" David mused.

"Wonder if the aliens van has blown the power?" Edgar replied.

Edgar buzzed through on his intercom to reception.

"Have you lights and power down there?"

"No Mr Scoville, everything has gone off." Dick Allen the reception clerk told him.

David moved to the window and parted the blinds.

"We've got trouble!" he announced.

Edgar ran to the window to look. He saw four men running across the open grass to the side of the complex. Four men armed with weapons. He dashed back to his desk and buzzed reception.

"Sound a red alert. Secure the complex!" he ordered.

Edgar Scoville had designed all of his factories to be secure and have a lock down procedure. This was something he had done before he became involved in alien activity. There was always the threat from industrial espionage and with him having a number of government contracts security was high priority. The buildings could be sealed so nobody on the outside could get in easily.

At that moment the emergency back up generators kicked in and the lights came back on. This also meant that the lockdown procedures should work. Outside Major McClean had earlier spotted the intruders and had managed to get himself a vantage point on top of the building at the heli-pad. Inside the chopper he armed himself with an M-16 rifle.

"Lets get down to Bay 4 David, make sure our guests are safe and sound." Edgar said.

"Where the hell is Major McClean?" David replied.

"I dont know but we need to repel the intruders." Edgar answered.

On the roof top Major McClean let off a sharp burst taking out one of the aliens. The other three split up and tried to find some cover. Up on the roof the Major had the advantage and he took another alien out who fizzled red into ashes.

"Come on you turkeys." the Major hissed.

Inside Bay 4 the three aliens and Sam Bauval were startled by the commotion of loss of power then the alarm sounding a red alert.

"What is happening?" Tony Wilde asked.

"There are intruders on the grounds." came the reply.

"It must be them." Julia exclaimed.

"How could they find us?" Huxley asked puzzled.

"They have ways, we all know what they are capable of." Wilde said.

Sam Bauval tried to reassure them. "Stay calm, the building is being made secure against them."

"Fire up at the roof there." one of the aliens shouted, pointing up to where Major McClean was.

"Cannot get a sight of him." he yelled back.

Tony Wilde got the hypnotic prism out of his pocket and spun it between his fingers at Sam Bauval.

"What are you doing?" Huxley enquired.

"We cannot be safe with these people." he replied.

Sam Bauval was now under a hypnotic spell and stood motionless transfixed.

"What is the code to open the door?" Wilde spoke to Bauval.

"23976." he replied robotically.

"And the code for the perimeter main gate?"

"94601" came the reply.

"Why are you asking this?" Julia Pepper said.

"We need to get out of here. They have repaired the regeneration van. We are safer working alone as we have done." Wilde told them.

"But we are going to help them." Huxley protested.

"It wont work out. Their government may welcome as as first but in the end we are aliens. They wont allow us freedom." Wilde said back.

Edgar and David were outside the door. They could see through the window what was happening. David banged on the window.

"It is David." Julia exclaimed.

"They cannot get in." Wilde responded. "Get in the van."

Edgar and David watched as the three aliens got in to the van and started up the engine.

"What are they doing?" David said angrily.

"We cannot get in." Edgar replied.

Julia Pepper approached the glass of the window and mouthed the word sorry.

On the roof top Major McClain had blasted one of the two remaining aliens. The last one had decided to try and flee the scene. The Major could see the aliens regeneration van making its way towards the main gate.

"What the hell?" he shouted.

The last alien had also spotted the van and stated to open fire on it.

"Say goodnight." the Major grinned as he gunned him down.

Tony Wilde jumped out of the drivers door and was punching the code into the panel at the gate.

Major McClean sprinted to the doorway on the roof and sped down the stairs. In the corridor he came across David and Edgar.

"I have taken them out. I was up on the roof." he said clutching his M-16.

"Our friends have decided to bail out." David replied.

"I know I saw them leave." the Major responded. "We can take the chopper and get after them."

The three then ran up the stairs to the helicopter. Edgar and David sat in the back as the Major got into the pilots seat. The Major threw his arms up in frustration.

"It wont start!" he yelled.

Try as he might the engine and rotor bladed refused to engage.

Edgar climbed out the helicopter and shouted down to one of his security guards who had emerged from the main building.

"Follow that van."

"Sure thing Mr Scoville." Rod Luckhurst hollered back.

Luckhurst hurried to his vehicle but was unable to get the engine to start.

"What is he doing?" Edgar said exasperatedly.

"The engine is dead." Luckhurst shouted up to them.

"Try another man, make it quick." Edgar ordered.

Luckhurst attempted to start the engine in another one but had the same result.

David kicked the air in frustration "Damn it."

The red alert was over. Down in the office Major McClean told them about how he had shot the four alien intruders.

"We have no proof yet again." David said thumping his fist on to the desk.

"Sam Bauval took some photographs of the regeneration van." Edgar informed them. "At least they may be proof of the aliens."

"Oh come one. They will say they are just pictures. Pictures can be faked." David replied annoyance in his voice.

"Edgar is right David. Although we have no physical evidence, the photographs can be analyzed by our intelligence people. Don't despair too much." McClean tried to calm him down.

David lit a cigarette and took a deep drag.

"Maybe, maybe." he sighed.

The intercom on Edgar's desk buzzed.

"Mr Scoville, we have searched the grounds. Nothing to report." the voice informed him.

**Epilog**

General Johns had told his men to take up on guard positions outside the buildings and to patrol the main gate. He was in the office catching up on developments. The news that the three aliens who were going to help had got away was disappointing.

"It is unfortunate that these persons got away." he said.

"Do you think they used us? I mean so they could repair their regeneration vehicle?" McClean asked.

"Maybe they panicked. They maybe alien but self preservation is a powerful thing." Edgar replied.

"General, what about these photographs?" David pointed to them laid out on Edgar's desk.

"I will let M.I. take a look at these." Johns answered back.

"Then what?" David asked.

"We will get our top people on it and if possible take it further." Johns replied.

"If possible?" David shook his head.

"I am aware of what you and Mr Scoville are involved in. The Major has briefed me on what he knows as well. This kind of thing is delicate and needs to be handled with sensitivity and there is protocol to follow. Johns replied.

"I will keep you informed." McClean reassured them.

"Promises cannot be made gentlemen. Rest assured I will do everything I can to escalate matters." Johns responded.

General Johns shook hands with each of them and bade them farewell. Then Edgar escorted him out of his office and outside. The General gathered up his men and they drove off on their way back to base

"I had better head off as well." Major McClean announced when Edgar returned.

"Thank you for coming." Edgar said warmly.

"I enjoyed it." MCClean smiled. "I took four of them out!"

David managed half a smile. "Sadly three got away."

**"For David Vincent and his group of believers there was a sense of having their dream snatched away. So close yet so far from proving the existence of aliens. Yet all is not lost. More people are aware of The Invader. Military commanders are starting to listen. Whether they act on the information remains to be seen. The group of believers know the truth. They will continue the war against The Invader. This war will be fought by new allies. Allies from another galaxy who will wage that war against their own kind. The human race and a band of alien resistance fighters must succeed in the war. At all costs The Invader must be defeated for all our sakes."**


End file.
